csifandomcom-20200225-history
Not What It Looks Like
Not What It Looks Like is the second episode in season three of . Synopsis Most of the team investigates a jewelry store heist where three women dressed as Holly Golightly pull off a major robbery, with innocent shoppers hurt in the process. Stella, Flack, Lindsay and Danny can't resolve how, despite the police being tipped off by the store's personnel, the women were able to escape the jewelry store so quickly. Meanwhile, when the mummified body of a city councilman's missing wife is found during a building's demolition and Adam and Mac are on that case. Plot Lindsay, Stella, Flack, and Danny arrive at the scene of a bank robbery and find the dead body of the bank manager. The believe that his death was due to an accidental discharge of a dropped gun when the security door closed. But, since it happened during the robbery the bank robbers can still be charged with murder. As they process the scene Lindsay realizes that all of the pieces of shattered glass from the display cases are the same size; which is unusual. When looking for the way the robbers escaped they find a tunnel, which Lindsay explored and found the robbers' disguises. Meanwhile Mac and Det. Angell find a mummified body in a half torn down building that was slated for demolition. During the autopsy Sid and Peyton flip a coin to see who gets to work on the mummified remains and Peyton "wins", although she allows Sid to help. Danny and Lindsay process evidence from the scene and Danny realizes that the dog that barked before the glass exploded provides a clue. The robbers used a frequency device to break the glass and it was well above human hearing range but not above that of dogs. Danny brings in his dog to demonstrate much to the delight of the rest of the lab. The Assistant District Attorney and the press bug Mac for answers when it is revealed that the body of the Mummy is the wife of a councilman who has been missing for weeks. Peyton performs the autopsy and determines the cause of death to be a heart attack which is a natural cause of death. Mac disagrees due to the suspicious circumstances in which the body was found, but she can’t look for anything else if she doesn’t know where to look. She does agree to not release the findings until the investigation is complete. Mac and Adam go back to the scene to do a digital rendering and reconstruction and Adam lifts a print Hawkes finds trace and blood in the robbers’ costumes and Flack and Stella question a suspect who is found with one of the stolen pieces that is covered in blood. She insists that it was opportunity. The necklace fell during the robbery and she took it. Mac and Angell question the man whose print was at their scene. He says he was hired to help move band hide the body and he suggested the building since it was going to be demolished. He names the councilman as the other person that moved the body. Hawkes and Stella find that the blue trace in the costumes is Prussian blue a type of ink used in old blue prints. They trace that to the blueprint of the bank and to an engineering student who borrowed the blueprints from the place where they are kept. When they enter her apartment they find her dead shot execution style with an armor piercing bullet. Her apartment was ransacked after she was killed. Thye find the frequency generator. Sid performs the autopsy on the dead robber and has a moment of breakdown because she reminds him of his daughter. He also finds trace of a red mineral in her eye. Mac and Adam to scene reconstruction and realize that there was severe temperature fluctuation around the body. Although the weather was hot and humid he body was seated directly in front of the air conditioner which caused the mummification process. They are puzzled by evidence of beetles on the body which suggest decomposition. They realize that the power must have gone off and come back on at some point. The red trace Sid found is found only on Congo River diamonds also known as blood diamonds which are illegal. No the team knows that the girls stole the diamonds of some very dangerous people. They are able to track one of the witnesses at the bank to JFK through a wear pattern on his jacket and are able to trace his rental car. Peyton looks at the body again and realizes that the temperature fluctuations have allowed bruising to come to the surface. A punch to the victim’s jaw burst an artery which led to the heart attack. The shape of the bruise matches the councilman’s wedding ring. Stella, Hawkes and Lindsay rush to where there suspects car is only to run into one of the robbers who is desperate to save her friend who is being held hostage. The police won’t let her go in but will not be able to get undercover officers to the scene until it is to late. Lindsay decides to go in as a decoy since she looks similar to the one girl and Danny tries to talk her out of it. She goes in but her cover doesn’t take and she is forced to drop the flash grenade she carries to cause a distraction as the rest of the team breaks in. Stella arrests the diamond dealer while Danny makes sure Lindsay is okay. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * Emmanuelle Vaugier as Jessica Angell * Claire Forlani as Dr. Peyton Driscoll * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Lisa Jay as Holly #3/Dana * Andrea Bogart as Holly #1/Beth * Valerie Azlynn as Eve Demming * Lynn Borden as Elderly Woman with Dog * M. Martin Mapoma as Adir Motubu/Mosi Ghedi * Sandra Vidal as Trophy Wife * Brad Schmidt as Jeremy Bloomfield * Justin Meloni as Sal Bovado * Rafael J.Nobl as Polygraph Administrator * Steve Cell as Patrick Lantana * Gina St. John as Reporter #1 * Cassius Willis as Reporter #2 * Mary Ann Hermansen as Reporter #3 * Nicole Malgarini as Holly #2/Natalie Lederman * Eric Aude as Jewelry Store Manager * Liam McNeill as NYPD Police Officer See Also 302 Category:CSI: New York Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes